Forum:Guys, I need your help...
Hey guys, I could really use your help... I've just finished playthrough 2 as Mordecai at level 61. I've also finished all DLCs on playthrough 2.5. Something has been bothering me for quite a while. Every time I fast travel to a place from a different DLC my active quest changes - I can see the quest checked in the "Completed" section of the quest log, and I can see the quest's objectives on the HUD, all checked out, yet with no TURN IN! indicator. This makes sense, as I have already turned in every possible mission in the game. This does not happen in playthrough 1. It started happening right after I finished the second playthrough. It didn't bother me because I could just change the active quest before, but now, with all DLC missions done, the problem is turning into a nuisance. I should mention that exiting the current session (but not quitting to Windows) usually "unselects" the problematic quest until the next fast travel. Funny thing is, the quests appearing remain the same with each occurrence of the glitch. I'll really appreciate your help fixing this weird problem... i believe this is just the game fulfilling its need to have an active quest. the really anoying one (on PC) is the keep your insides inside which requires WT to finish. you will likely always have a quest active, this being whichever the game feels was your most relevant. 00:25, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I see... yet somehow this does not happen on playthrough 1... perhaps the game only needs to have one active quest in both playthroughs? Mb1910 00:39, August 21, 2010 (UTC) This happens to me also, and it really annoys me. I think the only way to get rid of it is to have done absolutely every mission in that playthrough. Maybe you missed one? I know I haven't finished because I don't want to turn in the 'It's Like Christmas!' misson (for obvious reasons). 03:16, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Actually this happens on the PS3 as well. It doesn't effect the Completion Achievement thankfully and doing every mission does not complete it. Three characters fully completed and that mission is glued on their for good, unless WT of course. Yoshi-TheOreo 05:11, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, I've checked the save in WillowTree and I can see every quest in both playthroughs is marked "Finished", 195 quests in each playthrough. Strange, huh? Mb1910 09:45, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Do you think Gearbox will fix this in the next patch, or in DLC4? I mean, completing all quests may seem unlikely, yet it is possible... This nuisance makes the whole completion experience feel a tad "uncompleted"... Mb1910 16:32, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :as stated above i think this is a non issue to gearbox being not a show stopper. it would be nice though. 20:54, August 21, 2010 (UTC) It also happens on 360, and I didn't even finish all the missions. But, say, when I load the game in T-Bone Junction, a mission like Greasemonkey will show up exactly as you explain it to. It may or may not have something to do with the patch, though. 22:57, December 1, 2010 (UTC)